Wile E. Coyote
Wile E. Coyote is driven by his unending appetite, he is willing to risk his life to catch the Road Runner. And, thanks to his constant supply of bad ideas and Acme products, his life is always at risk. Biography Wile E. Coyote is constantly trying to catch Road Runner, but somehow always fails. He also stars in he and Road Runner's own shorts. He is usually shown ordering Acme products as he would normally do in most shorts. For instance, in the short Winter Blunderland, he orders an Acme product that makes the whole desert turn into an ice land. He also appears briefly outside of a short in Yosemite Sam's Blow My Stack at the anger management classes. Acme products that he ordered will be used in such plans to catch Road Runner but always fails. A lot of the products have such advantages, though it always backfires on Wile E. He later appears in Point, Laser Point, where he is shown at Witch Lezah's couseling classes in the waiting room, and Sylvester starts to constantly bug him. In Rebel Without a Glove he was shown trying to catch the Road Runner and him and Bugs showed eachother peace signs with their fingers. Appearances Season 1 *All CGI Shorts *Jailbird and Jailbunny (Merrie Melodies) *Point Laser Point Season 2 *Rebel Without a Glove Trivia * Wile E. appeared in his cartoon self in the Merrie Melody "Blow My Stack" with the others and Point Laser Point. Gallery Image:Bubble-Trouble-Clip 48.jpg|Wile E. holding up his fork and knife. Image:Wile E. Coyote (Bubble Trouble).png|Wile E. running for his life, when the truck about to fall on him. Image:Bubble-Trouble-Clip 46.jpg|Wile E. chasing Road Runner in a bubble. Image:Wile E. Coyote (A Zipline in the Sand) (8).png|Wile E. being burned, after the bomb. Image:Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner.png|Wile E. about to catch the Road Runner. Image:Snapshot20110610220815.png|Wile E. about to fall. Image:Snapshot20110610220808.png|Wile E. doing a sigh, because he didn't fall. Image:Snapshot20110610220757.png|Wile E. hitting and punching himself, and about to fall. Image:Snapshot20110610220728.png|Road Runner runs all over Wile E.'s body. Image:Snapshot20110610220651.png|Wile E. holding his hand hitting them, like a gorilla does. Image:Snapshot20110610220629.png|Wile E. growing giant, scaring Road Runner. Image:Snapshot20110610220619.png|Road Runner almost scared of Wile E. Image:Snapshot20110610220540.png|Wile E. orders a giant spray from Acme Corporation. Image:Snapshot20110610220911.png|Wile E. ends up in space. Image:Snapshot20110610220904.png|Wile E. upset, ending up in space. Image:Snapshot20110622232700.png|Wile E. with Road Runner. Image:Snapshot20110622232651.png|Wile E. about to catch Road Runner. Image:Snapshot20110622232557.png|Wile E. after his stand on the mountain. Image:Snapshot20110622232553.png|Wile E.'s stand on the mountain. Image:Snapshot20110622232537.png|Wile E. blowing trying to make the sail boat move. Image:Snapshot20110622232533.png|Wile E. still blowing trying to make the sail boat move. Image:Snapshot20110622232513.png|Wile E. putting his goggles on. Image:Snapshot20110622232430.png|Wile E. trying to push the sail boat to move. Image:Snapshot20110622232419.png|Wile E. fixing the sail boat, but didn't see Road Runner behind him. Image:Snapshot20110622232409.png|Wile E. still fixing the sail boat, and get startled by Road Runner. Image:Snapshot20110622232400.png|Wile E. fixing the sail boat. Image:Snapshot20110622232353.png|The Latin name, from Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote cartoons. Image:Snapshot20110622232349.png|Wile E. stuck on a mountain. Image:Snapshot20110622232342.png|Wile E. trying to catch the Road Runner. Image:Snapshot20110622232724.png|Wile E. with S.S. Bummer. Image:Snapshot20110622232721.png|Wile E. after he falled. Image:Snapshot20110626170926.png|Wile E. running for his life after he saw the prehistoric Road Runner. Image:Snapshot20110626170907.png|Wile E. getting scared of the prehistoric Road Runner. Image:Snapshot20110626170841.png|Wile E. in prehistoric time. Image:Snapshot20110626170830.png|Wile E. in prehistoric time. Image:Snapshot20110626170820.png|Wile E. stuck in time. Image:Snapshot20110626170817.png|Wile E. still stuck in time. Image:Snapshot20110626170814.png|Wile E. still stuck in time. Image:Snapshot20110626170804.png|Wile E. still stuck in time. Image:Snapshot20110626170639.png|Wile E. going back inside the rocket ship, leaving the magnet boots out. Image:Snapshot20110626170556.png|Wile E.'s teeth coming out. Image:Snapshot20110626170551.png|Wile E.'s teeth still coming out. Image:Snapshot20110626170533.png|Wile E. after he gets hitted by stuff from the mountain. Image:Snapshot20110626170519.png|Wile E. spitting out dust. Image:Snapshot20110626170456.png|Wile E. stuck in the magnet boots. Image:Snapshot20110626170434.png|Wile E. still stuck in the magnet boots. Image:Snapshot20110626170427.png|Wile E. about to get the Road Runner. Image:Snapshot20110626170423.png|Wile E. still in the magnet boots. Image:Snapshot20110626170419.png|Wile E. catching the Road Runner. Image:Snapshot20110626170413.png|Wile E. in magnet boots. Image:Snapshot20110626170202.png|Wile E. seeing if the rocket ship is fast enough to catch the Road Runner. Image:Snapshot20110626170111.png|Wile E. seeing the rocket ship. Image:Anger Management.png|Wile E. at an anger management class. Snapshot20110708005505.png Snapshot20110708005501.png Snapshot20110708005437.png Snapshot20110708005347.png Snapshot20110708005343.png Snapshot20110708005336.png Snapshot20110708005324.png Snapshot20110708005319.png Snapshot20110708005309.png Snapshot20110708005259.png Snapshot20110708005250.png Snapshot20110708005236.png Snapshot20110708005209.png Snapshot20110708005156.png Snapshot20110708005152.png Snapshot20110708005143.png Snapshot20110708005124.png Snapshot20110708005105.png Snapshot20110708005100.png Snapshot20110708005026.png Snapshot20110708005023.png Snapshot20110708005008.png Snapshot20110708004949.png Snapshot20110708004913.png Snapshot20110708004907.png Snapshot20110708004808.png Snapshot20110708004758.png Snapshot20110708004755.png Snapshot20110708013321.png Snapshot20110708013314.png Snapshot20110708013242.png Snapshot20110708013234.png Snapshot20110708013202.png Snapshot20110708013132.png Snapshot20110708013030.png Snapshot20110708012957.png Snapshot20110708012925.png Snapshot20110708012948.png Snapshot20110708012916.png Snapshot20110708012904.png Snapshot20110708012755.png Snapshot20110708012749.png Snapshot20110708012710.png Snapshot20110708012702.png Snapshot20110708012507.png Snapshot20110708012458.png Snapshot20110708012457.png Snapshot20110708012449.png Toon Wile E.jpg|Wile E. reading Road-Runner-and-Wile-E-Coyote-on-film-600x337.jpg Road Runner & Wile E. Coyote The Looney Tunes Show.jpg Lt wileecoyote 174x252.png|Wile in his CGI form. TLTS Roadrunner&Coyote.jpg Bonus - Wile E. Coyote (The Looney Tunes Show).png Category:Characters